Red as Cherry
by Pau-13
Summary: OCXAkashi story He's intimidating, she's short temper. He's absolute, she didn't give a damn. For him Winning is everything , for her losing is sweetest way to revenge.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko's Basketball/ Kuroko no Basuke

A/N: This story is dedicated to my dearest friend ^_^ Cherry. I hope you like it, girl. And I have to warn you guys, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, so go easy on me on the plot, grammar and spelling because I honestly with the little time I have...I hardly re-read my work or edit it. Well~ enjoy

* * *

 **Red as Cherry**

 **by Paulyn13 or 13**

Prologue

Seijuro Akashi

The name itself brings intimidation to those people who hear it. His presence alone scares the hell out of the student's here in Rokuzan. He's the Captain of the Basketball team, top student in our freshmen batch, scores the highest on the entrance exam, President of the student council and the biggest obnoxious git of my life.

No~ NO! of course I don't hate him at first, heck I don't even know him, even if he's so darn popular because of basketball, I never get to know him at first. I'm not sporty person as you can see and I'm not interested in sports or gossip to even know him… but after that incident and the fact that he had disband our art club. Our path had cross

I'll never forget that day where he humiliated me, that violent git who think he's so good and perfect that all the people will bow to him in fear like he is some king. HAH! I'll never obey him because I'm not some puppet he could use and when I say NO, even how violent he can get…. _I'll NEVER NEVER OBEY HIM_ , so he better remember me…

I'm **Cherry Lyn Flores** … and I'll knock him out on every game he throws, I'll show him he's not perfect, I'll show him that he has no right to use me or any person if that matter and I'll get our club back. JUST HE WAIT

* * *

 **-TBC-**

A/N: Prologue is always short, that is what I always assume so… Chapter 1 will take at least 5 pages. So continue reading guys~


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko's Basketball/ Kuroko no Basuke

A/N: Another chapter yay~

* * *

 **Red as Cherry**

 **by Paulyn13 or _13**

Chapter 1

"Problem"

"Shit" What a nice word to start a story huh~, I look up to my best friend with a horrid expression on my face, ignoring the disapproving look she's giving to me because of my cursing

"Pau, you got to be kidding me right?" I exclaim raising my voice a little and standing up from my sit "They can't possibly disband our ART club, that's ABSURB!"

"Unfortunately they can, Che…they are the student council" Pau said with a calm tone sitting in the top of the table her arms cross on her chest while one of her free hand we're rubbing on her soar temple. Obviously Paulyn, her best friend is been stressing on all this after she was called from the student council office

Everyone in the room seems to be in distress on the bad news. They are all giving up, especially when they heard that it's the "STUDENT COUNCIL's" order. Seeing this made my blood boil. How could they possibly give up that easily

"NO! No! Pau, we can't let them disband our club after all this! We've been building this club since we we're in Rokuzan middle school… then WHAT? You're just going to let that shitty Student council people destroy that…they don't know what we are doing in this club they are all but a goody goody good old two shoes. SO THEY HAVE NO RIGHT" I said panting a bit on my long speech, my face is now burning red in anger

"Cherry, Calm down will you~ I know what you mean, You're turning red again so stop it" I heard Pau said with a hint of amusement on her voice knowing that she's laughing at my red face again "It amuse me how my best friend can change burning red whenever she felt too much emotion, your mother name you well, you're Red as Cherry right now" she finally let out a soft chuckle

I gave her a sharp look "Now is not a great time to joke around, Pau"

"I know~" my best friend said still smiling I pull up two of my hands in the air and groan at my best friend ridiculous attitude. "but… if you hear me out, maybe my plan can change this distressful mood and give us hope" she finished, I can almost feel my ears twitch while I stare at my friend in disbelief

"Wha- You have a plan and you had wait for me to outburst before you say it?!" I exclaim with a hint of happiness of my voice but shooting a playful glare at Pau

I saw her smirk and flip her short hair on the side "Of course, who do you think I am" She said on her same boastful tone, I can't help but roll my eyes on her but deep inside I'm happy she actually have a plan

"Then what's the plan?" She grin at me evilly, everyone in the room back away knowing that our President is plotting something bad

"ooh~ no" I said stopping her smile, being her best friend since pre-school, like I said, I know that smile all too well "I know that smile all too well, Pau…and I am 100% sure that I'm not going to like it"

I saw her pout like the usual, giving me a fake hurt expression

"aww, I can't believe you don't trust me" she said

"Urgh~ FINE, just tell me what it is"

"It's simple… you just have to talk to the _current_ President of the Student Council and beg for our club safety" She said simply, everyone in the room gaps in horror while I am in a total oblivion.

"That's it?" I ask raising my two eyebrows not believing what I'm hearing, in my mind I am searching for the evil plot on those words but I discover none

"Yeah~ that's it" she said sounding too sweet to my liking "So you agreed?"

"Wait why me? why don't _you_ do it, you're the President" I said taking a full defense tone

"Yes~ and you're my vice president, it only fair for me to order you around" She said with a triumphant smile

"I don't like this"

"aww~ still doubting your bestest friend?"

"I always doubt you on your stupid plan"

"ouch, I'm hurt" She said jumping down the desk and pulling me to the door "Come on, lets go"

"Wait a minute, before that…tell me the catch, I know that there is something in this plan that I'm not going to like. Knowing you…I'm positive that my instinct is right" I said stubbornly crossing my arms and glaring at Pau in full force

She sigh and look at me intently with her black eyes

"Fine" She give up, I gave a small smile proud of my stubbornness "It's Akashi-san of 1-A"

I blink and try to recall the name, its familiar but I can't seem to remember. Akashi, Akashi, Akashi?

"Judging on your face, you don't remember his name…" Pau gave an amuse expression "It amaze me how oblivion you are on your surroundings…I'll give you a hint , he's the guy you told me that looks like Mr. Ceil Phantomhive on your little anime thing"

I blink again as the memory of me and Pau, walking pass the basketball court recalled in my mind. I remember myself pointing at certain boy who has different eye color. It's kinda cool

"Oh~ what about him?" I ask innocently, I can see the people on Paulyn's back and Paulyn face palm on my slow reaction

"I really have to teach you some social skill Che, you're walking towards a dangerous person without you knowing. You'll die on oblivious state" Pau said with a funny look on her face as if she's going to burst out of laughing any minute "and that's an understatement"

"And you are asking me to walk towards that dangerous person and talk to him?" I ask starting to see that this isn't a good idea, Paulyn is shoving another one of her trouble on me again

"Yes, because I'm confident that you can handle that dangerous person…and maybe the fact that I don't want to die too…shall we go?" Pau smile sweetly and drag me out of the club room before I could even protest.

"I still don't get it, who's Akashi and what does he have to do with our problem" I still ask loudly, Pau give a look of disbelief

"You slow little dope, he's the new president of student council"

I blink and look at Pau, with an expression saying ' I don't believe you' look on my face "But he's a freshmen"

"Yeah~ I know, but he's one scary freshmen if you ask me…now, no more explaining and lets go" Pau close the door lightly and we walk straight to the student council office

 **STUDENT council office:**

When we arrive on the Student council office, we meet up with the vice president and the treasurer. We ask them _politely_ if we can talk to the president and guess what?

"No, you can't meet the president" The vice president said with a very strict tone pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose

"Wha- why!" I suddenly blurted out in surprise, Pau seems to expect this and hold on to my shoulder to calm me down

"The President never talks to a student out of the student council member" The treasurer added on her own strict tone

"And he never discusses his decision, all his decision is absolute and unchangeable so…I assume Santos-san and Flores-san that you are here to discuss the decision to disband the art club with the President, am I correct?" The vice president said starting to piss me off on his smug cold look on his face and his know it all attitude, so we didn't reply "I'm sorry to say this but, this is not a valid reason to talk to the president"

I gritted my teeth "Valid reason? We're losing the club that we all work hard for and you're saying that this ISN'T a valid reason? Then what is valid? The one where there involve dying in place? HUH! What the he-"

"Causing an indecent act and trouble inside the student council office will cost you suspension Flores-san so I suggest you leave at once before we kick you out" The vice president cut me off in his same bossy comment

"W-why you little-" Again I felt Pau's hand on my arm and stop me. Seriously, how could Paulyn let me handle this if she's more in control in this than I am, if these people are getting on my nerves I can't imagine what'll I'll do when I'm already talking to the President

"Cherry, Calm down" Pau said in a gentle lady like manner that even I was surprise, she turn to the Vice president and smile at him calmly

"Please~ Hirono-san, we just want to talk to him about the club, we aren't here for trouble, we think that it's just a little bit unfair to shut down our club without our consent" She said in a very formal tone, standing up like a real President of the art club. I can't help but to smile proudly at my best friend

"Well I'm sorry Santos-san but your request to talk to the president is already rejected, so I think you should go back to your club and unpack the room. The President wouldn't want to see your club still active after his announcement early this afternoon, you just have to suck it up like the rest of the small club that are disband and find a another one and like I said…the Emperor's word are absolute, I assume Santos-san that you are smart enough to know that" He said rather sharply, HOW dare he.

I tighten my fist and my face is now turning red, ready to launch a loud hurtful come back to these prick who dare talk ill to my best friend like that when-

"I see" My best friend said with a creepy smile, my expression slightly cringed on her voice knowing that, it isn't a good sign. And just like I expected

THUMB THUMB

I found two bodies on the floor, one is the vice president the other one is the treasurer, they are both knock out and unconscious. It happen so fast that I didn't even notice that I was gaping at Paulyn in disbelief, who's smiling at me innocently while fixing her tie

"What?" she ask almost innocently

"I can't believe you actually use your Karate skill on them?" I ask half laughing

"well~ someone has to do it, plus he piss me off" She said shrugging her shoulders

"you're unbelievable, what happen to the 'I don't believe in violence' words you had?'"

"Those words are only valid on specific people, anyway… I just knock them out for a bit, they'll wake up sooner or later. So you better hurry up and talk to the President… go on, go inside SHOO~" She said giving me a gentle push towards the President's office

"W-wait, I'm starting to get nervous, I don't know Karate" I said looking at her with a nervous expression

"Puh-lease, Cherry…where's all that courage we have earlier…"

"Stuck inside my throat" I said nervously and Paulyn gave me a amuse laugh

"AHAHAHA don't be silly, I know you can do it…plus, it's our art club we're fighting for, I don't know anyone else who can fight for it better than you can" she said, I smile gently on her trust "and don't worry, I'll shed tear on your funeral" my smile immediately turn to frown, I didn't even had a chance to react on her silly comment when she turn around and left the office all to myself

 **SSG President ROOM:**

Okay, calm down Cherry Lyn Flores, I bet Paulyn is just bluffing. There's no way this person can be that scary. I'll just have to talk to him nicely so that it won't be the end of me. Okay calm down, you can do this. I am fighting for the art club and I know I can do it

Building up courage I finally knock on the door, better to be polite while I'm at it

I didn't heard and reply so I knock on the door again, I did this for the past 5 minutes. Patiently waiting for the person inside to open it or at least signal me to open it but-

"OhH~ for God's Sake" I exclaim and rudely open the door with a pissed expression on my face "Is it a crime to open the door?!" I said stomping inside the said room, I almost halt on my ground when I realize what I have done

"Oh shoot, so much for being polite" I murmur to myself and I nervously look at the desk in the center of the room. And there I saw him, the President of the student council. Sitting on his desk, his attention we're on the shougo board in front of him, not even sparring a short glance at me

"I don't recall letting you in" I flinch on his voice, its cold and so intimidating. It echoes through the whole room making my knees slightly shake. I don't know why but I feel so small after seeing his presence right now. Now I know what's Paulyn is talking about, he is one scary person. But…I bit my lower lip to remind myself of my task. I stood up straight and confidently march my way on his desk

"I want to talk to you…. _President_ " I said with a flawless tone, I was slightly unsure on my mind what to call him but I made up with the word President

* * *

 **-TBC-**

A/N: So how was it? , by the way~ English isn't my primary language so bear with me. I'm too lazy to edit too because of too many school work so… as long as it's understandable and you guys are enjoying. I'm fine with it


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko's Basketball/ Kuroko no Basuke

A/N: Another chapter yay~…forgot to tell you guys, this is dedicated to a Friend ^_^ who's probably reading this right now. Don't smile too much okay?

also another add up... the picture of my OC will be added ...hmm~ next week, I'm planning to draw it. Don't worry guys, I came from the art school, I'll make sure it'll look good...if not, I'm sure my friend who I'm dedicating this will kill me aahahahhaha. For now, imagine Hanji in Shingeki no kyojin. That's how she looks like...if you don't know her...well please wait for ...um next week ahahahaha

* * *

 **Red as Cherry**

 **By Pauyln13 or Ms. President13**

Chapter 2

"The war"

"I want to talk to you…. _President_ " I said with a flawless tone, I was slightly unsure on my mind what to call him but I made up with the word President

There's an awkward silence, I don't know why but the heavy aura around him made the room a little darker. Despite of the light outside the window, the surrounding felt dark and heavy. I grew nervous every second, my eyes were stuck in his red hair. Unlike in the door, I waited patiently in his reply but the only reply I got is his hand moving towards the flat wooden piece of the shougo board, moving it forward to its enemy.

A vein pop is threatening to come out of my head, I am always known to be short tempered and this guy is totally testing my patience. He's not paying attention to me, he's making a fool out of me and he has no right. I gritted my teeth in frustration, despite of my blunt attitude I can't seem to openly outburst, there's something in him that threatening me to make a move.

"Please" I let out that word a little louder than I expected as I gave determine look, I waited but still Akashi refuse to speak, I open my mouth once again to finally state out my mind when-

" _Leave"_ His cold voice made me wince, it was harsh and painful, and it's an order that said do it…or you'll face the consequence. Normally people would be intimidated at this but it's a good thing I'm no average. Even my mother don't talk to me that way so who the hell do he think he is

"What the hell is wrong with you! HAH?" I shouted, I can sense my voice is full of frustration. "I'm just trying to talk to you, again is it a crime to just freaking listen to me…I went all the way here to talk to you about my club, you're supposed to be a student council president, what hell are you doing"? Again he's ignoring my outburst and I'm starting to get hot in range "URGH! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE WILL YOU!... take back that stupid order you came up for closing our art club, you have no idea how many work we've been through in that! And YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLOSE OUR CLUB WHAT SO EVER! You're UNREASONABLE! YOU'RE COLD, uncaring President How can you do that! What if your club got cut out? what would you feel huh~…" Cherry continue on rambling in red face in anger

OUTSIDE:

While outside the student council office Paulyn is leaning on the wall listening to the faint sound of Cherry's outburst, she's smiling in an amusement shaking her head in disbelief. "She'll be fine on her own" she said before slowly walking back to the club's room

Back Inside:

"And then you just suddenly close our CLUB without even a warning, we haven't even made any violation…Paulyn made sure of that and-HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!" Cherry who's already panting in exhaustion in too much rambling, yet the person whose she's talking to is still ignoring her. Cherry face finally turn crimson red as a sign of anger.

He's not listening to me, it's like I'm talking to a stupid rock.

"DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME!" Finally the anger inside of me burst out the same time I slam my hand rudely in the table.

SILENCE~~~~~

There's a long silence….no one even dare to say a word, the bird outside fly pass the window innocently, unknown to the little one that a certain someone is near in her death

Cherry went deadly pale as she realize what she just did, not only did she destroyed his shougo game because the pieces were now scattered in the table …but for unknown reason she felt that she just pissed off Akashi….really really bad

My throat suddenly went dried, I know that I made a really foul move, my intension was just to make a small sound to catch his attention, I didn't mean to knock his Shougo board but I guess I got his attention…b-but

I gave a forceful gulp and gave Akashi the most force smile I can have "W-well look at the time...its lunch break..m-maybe I'll talk to you some other time" I immediately scurried to the door when the wooden Shougo board slam to the door preventing me to take another step. It smash and scattered to pieces

And Cherry worst nightmare finally came "AhhH!" She scream almost in fear as she back up to the wall the same time she found herself trap, Akashi's is already in front of her. She didn't even know when did he move all she knows that she's gonna die " Shit!" she cursed as she made a wrong move and gaze her eyes up to those creepy eyes Akashi have. They have different color but they shine dangerously in the same way. There's only one thing Cherry felt in the moment and that is…Fear

I am prideful person and I hardly show my fear, but the moment I lay my eyes in this guy, I know that he's one scary person and that I have to get out here. But my body refuse to ran outside and try again, it's either I'm stuck because of his intimidation or the fact that my pride is trying to let me face this with no fear. I choose the second one because if I ever I die at least I fight with pride.

"You got _guts_ …I give you that" his voice were calm yet there's a hint of warning in it, I can feel my hand shaking in my side, he wouldn't hit a girl? Right? ….he doesn't seem to be the type of person…I hope.

Well…I got into this trouble, better well face it… Sure, I'm afraid as shit right now…but I'm tougher than I look. I grip my fist tight and lift my chin high to glare back at Akashi who's by the way few inches taller than me. I'm no coward…and this is for the art club

"Listen… if you're not well aware…My order is absolute, I'm closing down your club and that's final… nothing you say will change my mind" I heard him said with smooth voice

My body started shivering not in fear but in range

"Then _Fuck you_ " With range I dug my heel down his feet but to my surprise he dodge it and next thing I knew I was trap in the wall hands up in the air pinned in the wall with my knees trap between his preventing me to move. I struggle but my wrist were trap on his strong hands. I glare at him dangerously

"Get off me!" I snap at him but when I saw his face I was taken back, his dark evil eyes were stuck to me, I was literally shut up and I hated the fact that I nearly condemn to tears at this frustrating situation. I'm powerless and I know that this isn't a laughing matter.

"Never show your face to me again" he said in dark tone, this is where it stuck to me that he is like an emperor, a person that you can't disobey…you have to follow him, every word he say and decision stand firms. I'm scared…for the first that genuine feeling finally came out. My throat hurt and my eyes started to water

I open my mouth to say a word but no voice came out, I'm stuck and I know that I'm shaking in fear. I hate this…I really hate this…I have to fight for my club but he- he…

"ooh~ my~" Both our eyes snap to the door when we saw a guy, he has shoulder length black hair "My~ my Sei-chan…I didn't know you're the type of person" he said with a soft carefree voice

"Nani Nani? What's going on" another guy with short blonde hair came into view, a blush appear in his face when his eyes landed to ours, then a malicious grin spread in his lips "ahihih..wow~ Akashi, I knew you had it in you"

"Sei-chan you are so much better than this, you shouldn't force a girl…you have to gentle with her" The guy black haired guy said with a disappointed tone

"Ahihi Akashi, what are you guys doing here huh~ I knew there's a reason why you sometimes disappear in practice to take care of student council stuff…but I didn't expected this oohO~"

"ooh~ shut it, Kotaro-chan...Sei-chan is a gentle man he shouldn't be doing stuff like this in the student council office"

"but he did" The Kotaro guy said as he continue to snickered

I didn't know what to say, few minutes I was shivering in fear…next thingI knew I'm as red as cherry and I hated how my face react faster than my mind without my consent.

"Reo..Kotaro, what are you doing here?" Akashi ask well more like demanded as he release my wrist and step back, I didn't know what to do…all I know I was still stuck on my little own my mind and embarrassment. So my head and my eyes were pinned down on the ground

"Coach came looking for you Sei-chan, he said something about the change of training course" I heard the Reo guy said

"hmm~ I see" While they are conversing with each other the blonde guy Kotaro lean down to peek on my face, I saw him give a malicious grin

"Ahihi, you're blushing…did we ruin your little fun time with Akashi huh?" I didn't know what's in me but the moment he said that everything that happen flash back to me, I felt like I had lose the battle…if it hadn't because of the interruption I would have been crying, humiliated and begging for our club's safety but "Did Akashi gave you a hard time, huh huh?" Finally I snap.

SLAP!

Both Reo and Akashi eyes shifted to Cherry and Kotaro. Cherry's face is burning red while her eyes is covered with range. Kotaro on the other has a priceless red hand mark in his face with matching shock expression. Akashi was amuse as well as Reo

"w-what?" Kotaro hold on his cheek in disbelief, he didn't know what he did but that scare the hell out him when he saw the girl's glare at him then back to Akashi

"Y-you! ….STUPID SON OF A HITLER!" Cherry's voice roar throughout the room as she pointed accusingly at Akashi "Y-you'll pay for that!... You're not going to disband our art club, I refuse…we'll rebel against your corrupt leadership! You'll see! I challenge you…" Cherry said panting in hatred while her feet stand firm in the ground "I'll beat you on your own game, I'll beat you on a basketball match and you'll bow down on my knees the way you force us to bow down on yours" Reo and Kotaro comically look at Akashi with 'What did you to the poor girl' look

Akashi raise at eye brow and gave his most intimidating aura, he gave a smirk "hmm~ interesting …. Very well… After winning our tournament…fine, I'll take on your challenge, in exchange if you lose… You and the team you will choose will be expelled in this school and your little art club will remain banned on all club activities for as long as I remain President" Akashi gave last confident smirk

Cherry gave vicious glare "Bring it on!" with that last word Cherry ran out the room "Get out of my way" she said to Reo who's blocking the way, who immediately obey because of the hot tempered girl.

Reo and Kotaro look Akashi who's now giving a bored expression

"I can't believe you accept that Sei-chan, you'll break a little girl's heart and hope" Reo said with a fake pity tears

"Why am I the one who get slap" Kotaro whine

 **Back to the art Club:**

"So how it go?" Paulyn ask while she's sitting on her couch drinking coffee. She watch as Cherry charge inside, her bangs is hiding her expression, most of the member who's waiting with Paulyn back away not wanting to get in Cherry's way of range.

Paulyn waited patiently on Cherry who's pulling out numerous oil paint on the shelves, pulling out a canvas and brushes. She didn't even pull out an apron when she started attacking the canvas with her thick brush. The other members back away few more step to avoid the splashing paint and linseed oil. Paulyn on the other hand is used to Cherry's burst of range stayed still, drinking coffee with an amuse expression

"I hate that STUPID KNOW IT ALL, TWO Eyed GOOD FOR Nothing freak UGHHH!" Cherry ramble and ramble, going on and on striking her brush with different color, jamming it and wiping it on the canvas. Pouring all her anger in it. "I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM"

Few hours later, Paulyn finally came back with a blanket. She and Cherry skip class and it's already afternoon. She put the blanket on Cherry's sleeping figure. She's sleeping in the ground, mess up, her hair is full of different color pain, her hands as so as her gray uniform. Paulyn shook her head in amusement and slowly look at Cherry's master piece. It's a painting of a war, two opposing side and opponent side is all like a demon and the leader look much of Akashi in a white horse, with his eye ranging like demon. Paulyn slightly shudder at the view of the art, it almost gave her a goose bump how talented Cherry can sketch and blend color when she's angry. Emotion is always Cherry's main key to art and this one said it all

"We're having a war huh~…I can't wait" Paulyn give Cherry a last glance before walking out the clubroom

"…I'll beat you… just you wait" Cherry murmur

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: This took longer than I thought, I hope you're happy with this ahahahaa… Gosh, this is a hard chapter. Next…stay tuned


End file.
